Unexpected
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Semula Hinata menduga jika reuninya bersama teman-teman SMA akan datar dan membosankan seperti biasanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan diboceng Gaara, kehujanan, memakai baju pemuda itu, dan bertemu seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar '10 orang yang paling mustahil untuk bisa ditemui'.


Satu titik air membasahi tanah kering kerontang di bawah kaki. Hujan seperti sedang memusuhi tanah, enggan singgah dalam empat hari terakhir. Tanah coklat menjadi retak-retak, belum lagi sebagian menjadi bubuk-bubuk tanah halus yang mudah diterbangkan angin. Bau tanah menyeruak, Hinata lekas bergegas memasuki rumah yang dipetak-petak. Rumah dengan satu pintu tunggal dan dapur di luar, dicat dengan paduan warna pink muda dan perak.

Tenten sudah menunggu di dalam pagar, di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat. Hinata memayungi kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Usaha yang sia-sia mengingat hujan turun dengan jumlah keroyokan.

"Hai!" Mareka saling bertukar sapa seperlunya.

"Cepat, hujannya sudah turun!"

Di seberang mereka Gaara dan Lee sudah menunggu di atas motor yang terparkir. Dengan isyarat mata, Hinata meminta mereka membantu membawa empat kantong besar berisi makanan, untuk diangkut di atas motor.

Kembang api, tonggeret, matahari terik, langit biru, semua adalah milik musim panas. Dan di musim panas itulah waktu yang pas untuk berkumpul bersama semua orang tersayang.

Reuni.

Istilahnya begitu kira-kira.

Setelah melepas seragam SMA dan masuk perguruan tinggi, mereka agaknya jarang bersua dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang langka dan berharga.

Naruto, si pemuda pirang berisik yang menjabat Ketua Kelas selama dua periode mengatur pertemuan demi terciptanya perkumpulan yang disebut Reuni ini. Kesibukan masing-masing orang hampir tidak memiliki titik temu, makanya Reuni ini dilaksanakan pada musim Tsuyu.

_Clak!_

Satu titik bulir air yang berukuran besar jatuh di atas kepala Hinata, sedetik tiba lebih cepat daripada helm yang menutupi kepalanya.

Mereka bergegas ketika hujan agaknya turun dengan lebih ramai.  
Tenten dan ibunya bergerak dalam bisnis catering makanan, jadi sekalian untuk mendukung usaha temannya, mereka menggagas untuk urusan makanan dipercayalan kepada Tenten. Sedangkan Hinata,

Gaara, dan Lee adalah sukarelawan yang menyerbu kediaman Tenten untuk membawa barang bawaan berupa makanan.

Hinata berlindung dari hujan di balik punggung Gaara yang berlapis jaket parasit. Di antara ia dan Gaara tersekat termos plastik berisi minuman segar.

"Mau berhenti dulu?" tawar Gaara.

"Aku khawatir dengan makanannya," ujar Hinata setengah berteriak. Berbicara di tengah hujan dengan laju motor di atas rata-rata memang perlu suara ekstra.

Gaara menepi. Disusul dengan Lee yang membawa Tenten yang terlihat kuyup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Berteduh dulu," jawab Gaara.

"Apa?!" ujar Lee setengah berteriak. "Sebentar lagi juga sampai! Ayolah!"

"Aku khawatir dengan makanannya," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo!" tukas Tenten.

Dua motor itu kembali melesat membelah tirai hujan. Di dalam benak Hinata bersarang tanya, 'Apakah Tenten tidak merasa dingin?'

Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Upamaya menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung tegap Gaara. Semua ia merutuk mengapa pemuda itu tidak menawarkan jaketnya pada Hinata, pelan-pelan di tengah hujan Hinata mulai paham jika Hinata yang pakai, Gaara akan basah, dan Hinata juga pasti ikut basah karena Gaara tidak bisa melindungi Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Yang aku khawatirkan itu kau, bukan makanannya."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?!" jawab Hinata cepat. Sengaja. Agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Nanti kau pinjam bajuku."

"Apa?!"

Gaara bisu. Hinata dengar. Hanya saja ia ingin memastikan.

Sampai di rumah Gaara, mereka berempat naik ke lantai dua. Teman-teman yang duduk menikmati hujan di luar menyayangkan keadaan Hinata dan yang lainnya yang basah kuyup. Ungkapan bela sungkawa yang terdengar hanya seperti omong kosong belaka.

Gaara masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian ia memanggil Hinata tidak lama kemudian.  
Pemuda dengan mata panda itu memandang tubuh Hinata lekat. Hinata yang tidak nyaman berusaha menutupi bagian-bagian privatnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak nyaman ketika bajunya yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas karena basah dipelototi oleh Gaara.

"Bajuku tidak akan ada yang cukup untukmu."

Di telinga Hinata, itu terdengar seperti; _'Kau gendut Hinata.'_  
Bahu Hinata lemas. Pandangannya memandang sambungan ubin marmer. Gaara berjalan melewatinya. Menuju gantungan pakaian dan mengambil satu buah jaket.

"Ini yang punya ukuran paling besar. Tapi maaf saya, bekas dipakai."

Jaket berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam sebagai corak. Ada kupluk dan sepasang tali di dekat leher. Terlihat hangat dan jauh lebih baik daripada pakaiannya yang basah. Hinata tidak bisa tampil di depan teman-temannya dengan lekuk tubuh yang tercetak jelas.

"Ya. Tidak masalah."

Hinata lekas membuka kancing dress yang ia kenakan. Tidak sadar jika pintu kamar masih terbuka dan masih ada Gaara di sana.

"Woy! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Tenten jenaka. Tapi Hinata bukan main terkejutnya.  
Gaara lekas keluar setelah memilih satu sweater rajut untuk Tenten pakai. Tersisa Hinata dan Tenten yang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Hinata dengan legging hitam dan jaket terlihat begitu kasual. Hanya saja Hinata tidak nyaman apabila harus menaikkan restleting jaket itu. Tubuhnya tercetak jelas dan ia merasa sesak. Tenten sudah keluar dan terlihat nyaman dengan pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Gaara secara asal. Sedangkan Hinata masih menimbang dan memikirkan kalimat yang akan ia katakan pada Gaara.

_Kreet!_

Pintu berbahan dasar kayu oak itu terbuka sedikit. Beruntung sekali bagi Hinata ketika melihat Gaara yang mengambil posisi duduk paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Ssst Gaara, ke sini sebentar."

Tanpa banyak bicara. Si Tuan rumah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tatapan yang luar biasa datar. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman tapi ini memang harus dibicarakan.

"Boleh aku pinjam kaos?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

_Glek._

Hinata menelan ludah. Jade Gaara bertahan di sepasang _amnest_y miliknya.

Detik ke delapan pandangan Gaara lagi-lagi menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik menuju lemari pakaian di ujung ruangan.

"Aku tidak yakin akan cukup untukmu."

Hinata untuk kedua kalinya merasa tertampar.

Setelah mengaduk-aduk lemarinya beberapa detik. Gaara mengeluarkan dua buah kaos. Yang satu berwarna hitam dan kuning bergambar salah satu tokoh anime, yang satunya lagi berwatna putih dengan tulisan di bagian dada.

"Ini pasti cukup!"

"Yang itu memang ukurannya besar," ujar Gaara datar, kembali menampar Hinata. Menjejali isi kepalanya dengan kata 'diet' secara berulang.

"Aku pinjam ya."

Pilihan Hinata jatuh pada kaos berwarna putih. Bukan ingin mematchingkannya dengan jaket, hanya saja kaos putih itu yang memiliki ukuran 'pas' untuk tubuhnya.

Hinata kembali beberapa menit kemudian ke tengah ruangan. Dan teman-temannya sudah mulai memakan makanan mereka, mendahului Hinata.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Memilih satu gelas ocha hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Mistress Sabaku di dalam Teko keramik. Ketika ia tiba dalam wujud basah kuyup, wanita peruh baya itu tergopoh ke teras depan dan segera menawarkan ocha panas setelah melihat Hinata dan anak bungsunya kuyup. Hinata menolak dengan halus, nyatanya wanita itu masih saja menyajikannya di atas meja.

Kemudian Hinata meraih satu kotak kecil _Ichigo Daifuku_, memakannya dalam satu kali suap. Mengunyahnya secara pelan. Masih tidak percaya jika ia harus meminjam pakaian Gaara.

Setelah selesai dengan hidangan utama berupa sushi dan sashimi. Perkumpulan terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kubu perempuan menjajah kamar Gaara sebagai basecamp dan sisanya ada di ruang tengah bersama obrolan dan game yang mereka mainkan bersama-sama.

Sakura memulai obrolan tentang senior di kampusnya yang terlihat sangat cuek tetapi tampan. Gadis musim semi itu menceritakannya dengan sangat antusias dan histeris. Ino yang sedang memoles wajahnya dengan _blush on_ menimpali sesekali. _Aquarime_ miliknya memandang Hinata lewat cermin setinggi manusia di dalam kamar Gaara. Di depan Ino ada Hinata yang sedang memoles bibirnya dengan gincu berwarna soft pink. Hinata senang mencampurnya dengan lipcream yang ia beli bersama teman-teman kampusnya dengan gradasi warna yang sama. Gadis itu mengambilnya dalam kantong kecil di bagian dalam tasnya. Ia membukanya, kuasnya baru menyentuh bibir bawahnya ketika dengan samar ia mendengar suara Naruto yang menanyakan eksistensi dirinya. Hinata mengabaikannya dan tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Ia berpikir jika Naruto mungkin ada perlu yang tidak terlalu penting.  
Tenten yang bertahan dengan kubu laki-laki menjawab jika Hinata ada di dalam.

Kemudian pintu diketuk dengan tidak sabar.

"Hinata? Sasuke menunggumu di luar."

Hinata mengalami disorientasi dalam beberapa detik. Tangannya mengambang di udara. Gerakannya terhenti dan ia memelototi refleksi dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu lekas menyelesaikan lukisannya pada bibir. Ia memasukkan lip creamnya dengan cepat, tetapi isi kepalanya berjalan lebih cepat bahkan melebihi detak jantungnya sendiri.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar Gaara. Ia memelototi Naruto dan berkali-kali bilang. "Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Tidak. Dia ada di bawah. Sasuke ingin bertemu denganmu di bawah." ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan gerakkan cepat.

Bagainana bisa? Orang yang sengaja datang ke SMA Hinata pada saat upacara perpisahannya, orang yang berdiri di samping Hinata yang -tidak sadar- memeluk tangannya, orang yang tidak pernah ia temui selama tiga tahun ini, muncul di depannya begitu saja.

Bola mata Hinata bergerak liar. Ia bahkan melewati Master Sabaku yang tengah duduk menonton televisi begitu saja. Kepalanya tidak bisa menjabarkan apapun selain eksistensi orang yang paling kecil kemungkinannya untuk berdiri di depan rumah Gaara, malam-malam, selepas hujan.

Hinata keluar dari pintu. Dan yang ia temukan hanya pohon aster yang di tanam dalam pot, berjajar di atas teras. Lampu pijar yang memendarkan cahaya remang, dan beberapa motor yang terparkir di halaman. Tidak ada orang.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata horror yang mengisyaratkan kalimat, "Kau membohongiku, kan?"

"Di mana?" ujar Hinata pelan. Ia telah kehilangan harapan.

"Tadi di sini." Naruto celingukan.

"Sasuke!"

"Ya."

Sosok itu muncul dari kegelapan.

Rambut sewarba sayap gagak, iris mata yang mencuri warna jelaga, bibir tipis, kulit pucat, hidung bangir. Hinata terpana. Kemudian ia berjalan setelah mengusap sudut matanya.

_'Apa kabar?'_

_'Ke mana kau selama ini?'_

_'Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?'_

Semuanya ingin Hinata suarakan. Namun tertahan di kerongkongan. Hinata hanya bisa menjabat tangannya dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toko Kelontong di depan," ujar Naruto. "Aku tidak percaya itu dia, Hinata! Rasanya seperti mimpi!"

Jelas.

Hinata merasakan bara api di dalam dadanya. Orang di hadapannya saat ini begitu sempurna, dan begitu jahat padanya.

_'Jangan menyukaiku. Fokus pada studimu.'_

Kata-kata yang terlontar ketika Hinata menyatakan perasaannya dengan kaki dan sekujur tubuh yang bergetar. Mencabik Hinata dengan penolakkan.

Tiga tahun kemudian pemuda itu datang ke upacara perpisahan Hinata di SMA dengan sebuah kamera. Mengabadikan setiap gerakkan Hinata ke dalam potret pasif dengan lensanya secara epik. Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan hasil jempretan Sasuke. Semuanya ditutup dengan mereka yang mengambil pose foto berdua.

Lalu Sasuke menghilang lagi.

Pemuda itu menarik ulur hati Hinata. Semuanya akan berjalan lebih muda jika Hinata membencinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Hinata ingin berkata ketus, tapi ia payah.

Ingin membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dengan kehadiran dan kepergiaannya yang selalu mendadak, Hinata malah dibuat amat bersalah dengan tatapan pemuda itu yang menelusuri tubuhnya.  
Ia lupa jika ia turun dengan pakaian Gaara.

"Takdir yang membawaku ke depanmu, Hinata. Kau tahu? Jika aku menyuruh temanku untuk membeli soda, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Orang _mager_ mendadak aktif itu memang bisa memengaruhi takdir, ya?" canda Naruto.  
Hinata tahu jika ia lebih baik pasif. Duduk di atas kursi rotan dan mengambil posisi paling jauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Atau menjadi bebal dengan tidak mendengar suara pemuda itu yang serupa lullaby yang akan menggiring Hinata pada mimpi indah.

Hanya mimpi.

Sebab kehadiran Sasuke malam ini tidak lebih dari ilusi.

"Malam ini aku harus pergi ke Osaka."

Nah, kan.

Pergi lagi. Menghilang lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Hinata ingin meneriaki pemuda itu untuk tidak muncul di depan wajahnya lagi jika akhirnya akan pergi

"Ayo Hinata, sekarang giliranmu."

Hinata tahu jika sebaiknya ia menolak dan menginstirahatkan kakinya di atas lantai. Bukan berjalan ke sisi Sasuke dan mengabadikannya dengan jasa Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke pamit.

Hinata ingin mengutuk pemuda itu yang kerjanya cuma menarik ulur hati sulung Hiashi. Namun Hinata juga tidak mengerti, sesering apapun Sasuke melakukannya, hatinya tidak pernah menjadi plastis.  
Eksistensi pemuda itu hilang di telan gelap. Hinata tersenyum. Tangannya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Sasuke yang hangat. Di sana Sasuke seperti menacapkan pisau yang diangkut oleh darahnya dan bermuara di hatinya. Tercabik-cabik dan berdarah.

Sakit sekali.

"Siapa dia?" ujar suara dingin di belakangnya.

Benar. Siapa dia?

Pengelana? Atau apa?

Kerjanya hanya bisa hilang timbul.

Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa Hinata bisa begitu berharap? Bisa begitu sakit hati? Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa Hinata tidak pernah bisa mempersiapkan diri.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha."

Karena dia Sasuke Uchiha. Yang bisa menggagalkan benteng pertahanannya, tepat satu detik setelah mata mereka beradu pandang.

Telapak tangan besar yang dingin itu meremas bahunya. "Masuk, Hinata. Di luar dingin," ujar Gaara dengan nada suara yang lebih dingin dari suhu udara.

**.**

**.  
.**

**OWARI**

**A/N**: NANI KORE?! Dalam cerita ini saya tidak terlalu bermain dengan diksi, saya hanya sedang ingin cerita tapi tidak tahu harus di mana. Kalau di tumblr, rasanya sayang aja 'pengalaman' di luar ekspektasi seperti ini tidak diabadikan dalam fanfict. 95% cerita ini adalah kisah yang saya alami hari ini.  
Saya sudah siap tidur sejak jam 10, tapi saya pengen ngeluarin unek-unek dulu. Biar besok, saya udah bisa lupain si Sasuke :"))

.

Ditulis pada 1 Juni 2019 pukul 21.50-23.25

.

_Nunaly, 2 Juni 2019_


End file.
